Within a vehicle powertrain, there can be many components that require continuous fluid lubrication to both reduce internal friction and cool the working components. If a fluid diverting valve becomes stuck or otherwise unable to selectively divert fluid flow to one or more fluid-requiring components, the starved components may be at an increased risk of overheating. In such circumstances, preventative measures may be taken to avoid resulting thermal or wear-based damage, however, systems must be available to facilitate early detection of the stuck condition.